cancelledgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Life 2: Episode 4
Half-Life 2: Episode Four[1] is a presumably cancelled [http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Half-Life_2_Episodes_(disambiguation) Half-Life 2 ''Episode], developed outside of Valve by an unknown developer, apparently from 2006 to 2007. Little to no information is known about it. Overview In a PC Gamer article about the future of the ''Half-Life series published in May 2006, it was stated that an Episode Four following the end of the Half-Life 2 Episodes trilogy story arc was planned. It was to be developed outside of Valve, with a stand-alone plot.[1][2] In December 2007, Episode Three was said to be only the end of the current Half-Life 2 story arc, not the end of the overall Half-Life franchise, nor the episodic releases, with even more episodic games unconnected to the current story arc to be made.[3] This hints at the Episode Four mentioned in 2006. The same month, Gabe Newell stated in an interview that they wanted to expand many pieces of the original story only merely referenced in the previous games, and develop games about Alyx Vance or Dog.[4] In March 2011, Electronic Arts concept artist and 3D modeler Randy Humphries posted in his Coroflot profile six pieces of concept art for what appears to be a canceled Half-Life project, with no further detail (one of a canal, one of railway tracks along a canal, one of a town named "Haven", one of a building interior, one of two presumably Combine units, very different from the current ones). Though it has not been confirmed, it may be the now apparently canceled Episode Four mentioned in 2006, since it was said to be developed outside of Valve. Electronic Arts distribute Valve's games, so they may have developed this canceled Episode Four.[2][5] Following the network intrusion of Eidos' servers in May 2011, and the subsequent data leak, community members reported that among the leaked CVs is one of an individual who had previously worked at Arkane Studios (makers of the Source game The Crossing). The CV states that at Arkane, he has worked on "Half-Life 2: Episode 4" (Episode Four) from 2006 to 2007, before "Valve decided to put their episodic efforts on hold," as the resume outlines. It was then discovered that on the public CVs of other Arkane employees (found for instance on LinkedIn[6]) can be found mentions of an "Unannounced Project (Valve Software)", built on the Source engine, some time between June 2007 and October 2007.[7] Thus Arkane Studios as well as Electronic Arts seem to have been connected to Episode Four from 2006 to 2007, tough to what extent is unknown. References #↑1.0 1.1 PC Gamer, May 2006 #↑2.0 2.1 Concept Art Leaked For Cancelled HL2: Episode Four? on LambdaGeneration #↑ Half-Life 3 on StuffWeLike.com #↑ Half-Life 2: Episode 4 possibly planned by Valve. Spin-off episode to feature Alyx and Dog? at Video Games Blogger #↑ Randy Humphries's Coroflot profile #↑ Sébastien Gaillard's LinkedIn profile #↑ New HL2: Episode 4 info surfaces at the Steam Users' Forums 336388_GbGid2bzH4qVC14tCoayLY4Zd.jpg 336388_9_0Nly3ccvokH_Yi_IcslbCrg.jpg 336388_aOaqY8gtaj2e8wB1l_H8RALWp.jpg 336388 3Z8aUplbsiP2kkY0vvDlUAik.jpg 336388_O6IERn1w4zUfjdrm_JVxJ6KKs.jpg 336388_xUv9sd_h9NPkLyFdnao_r98Fd.jpg ''Original Article: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Half-Life_2:_Episode_Four '' Category:Half-Life Category:PC Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:EA Category:Valve Category:Arkane Studios